


A Deal With The Devil

by Lonerider6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonerider6/pseuds/Lonerider6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean made a deal to save you, but after slipping into a depression and deciding you can’t go on without him, you decide to make a deal with Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the depressing mood but I liked this one and thought it was a good first story to post. :) and on that note this is my first writing so positive and KIND CONSTRUCTIVE feed back is very very very welcome. Double sorry btw about it taking so long to get things started… Couldn’t really come up with anything I thought was worthy. Okay I’m done enjoy!
> 
> \- Mae

A week had passed since dean had gone to hell and you and Sam had promised each other, on the grounds of it being not what dean wanted, that you wouldn’t deal.

You hadn’t really noticed the depression you were slipping into or the extreme thoughts of doing anything to be with Dean again, not that you had voiced them aloud. You had passed it off as normal and assumed that it wasn’t a big deal but Sam had noticed the change and he knew it wasn’t normal. You had lost a lot of weight since he had left, drifted further and further away from him and your other friends.

What dug at you more than just the death of your best friend though was that Dean had sold his soul to save a friend, just that, because that was how he looked at you a ‘friend’.

Little did he know over the past year you had started to think about him all the time unable to keep him off of your mind and struggling to focus during research due to those brilliant green orbs constantly popping into your head. The way he bit his lip in concentration and the way that he smirked whenever he would tease you and make you flustered.

God you missed him.

About week 4 you said good-bye to Sammy and told him you were going to stay with Bobby for a few weeks, claiming that the bunker was just contained to many bad memories for you. Sam had caught a case he was interested in and left the day before you were scheduled to. Both of you were okay with this.

Especially you, because your plan wasn’t to go see Bobby at all. Your plan was to go track down Crowley and force him into swapping you and Dean. You had decided the world needed Dean Winchester more than it needed (Y/N) and with that you threw your duffle and Deans in the impalas trunk assuming that Dean would want his baby and a change of clothes once he got topside.

You got in and the engine roared to life just like it had been ruling the roads yesterday which considering it had sat since the day you lost Dean was fairly impressive.

Finally finding an old abandoned wear house, which you found the irony entertaining. Creepy spot to die you supposed. You dropped the match into the ingredients and set them ablaze. Just then you heard the familiar king of hells voice behind you.

“So dearie how’s life? Adjusting well to the gapping hole in your heart I see?” Just then you whipped around and saw the Scottish man standing in front of you. Immediately as your face came into his view he inhaled sharply.

“Damn, (Y/N) you look like a train wreck!”

“Thanks Crowley charming as always”, you replied with an eye roll for effect.

“So how can I help anti-aging spell, soul removal, companionship?” that’s the king of hell for you rolling out the sass carpet.

“Actually, you know what never mind I think its beyond your power to help me…”, and with that you set the bait, one of his major flaws was his ego, and you had just threatened it.

“Darling I’m the king of hell there isn’t a whole lot I can’t do.” He said drawing back in mock hurt.

“Thank you captain obvious, I’m aware of that but even you can’t get an audience with the devil himself.”

“Very true but I can get YOU an audience with him… but let me ask why in the world would you willingly meet bloody Satan himself?!? I mean Dean really isn’t worth all that trouble is he?”

“You wouldn’t understand one and two I believe it’s none of your business”

“Fine, but you have 15 minutes and then your trapped with him and I can’t pull you back.”

“Okay, I’ll bite that was suspiciously easy what’s the catch?”

“No catch you just treat me nicer than the other hunters namely the Winchesters and I’m hoping you’ll look less shitty after this.”

With that you were quickly being pulled down and down. You only saw streaks of color brown then black then red and finally you hit something solid after what felt like a 10 minute free fall.

You found yourself in a poorly lit room that had a reddish orange glow to it. You saw a red curtain over a large square structure, but when you continued to focus your gaze it landed on a man with dirty blonde hair and brood shoulders with his back to you he turned around seemingly happy.

This couldn’t be him you surely thought he was supposed to be huge with horns a red complexion and a tail with a spike at the end. The man that wickedly grinned at you had a scruffy go tee and blue eyes didn’t seem older than 50. He stuck out his snake tongue and licked his lips. That, that is when you knew that this was in fact Lucifer the fallen angel the Lucifer that everyone feared and was warned about in the bible.

You shuddered.

“Well, well, well. What gift have I been sent today?”

“I’m not a gift asshole. I’ve come to strike a deal.”

“Oh, have you now”

_______________________________________________________________________

Sams POV

“Hey Bobby what’s up? How’s (Y/N) doing?”

“I don’t know you tell me you’re the one she lives with, idjit.”

“Bobby… please tell me you’re joking and she’s sitting next to you laughing.”

“Sam, I honestly don’t know what your talking about. I haven’t heard out of her since Dean.”

“She said she was going to stay with you for a week or two to get her mind off of things!”

“You idjit! How long has it been she may have already struck a deal!”

“Only a day I’m 2 hours from the bunker I’ll check there and then give you a call. You call around and see if anyone has seen her.”

With that he whipped the car around and sped off to the bunker only to find a note that read: ‘I love him to much to let go. Hopefully you can let me go. Love (Y/N)’ and the impala long gone.

______________________________________________________________________

Your POV

“Yes dick wad, my friend struck a deal with you and I’d like him back so if you don’t mind I’d like to get down to business.”

“Oooooh mouthy little thing aren’t we,” he said as he yet again licked his lips and moved around circling and inspecting you, “you could keep me entertained for quite a while down here. Oooo and the fun we’d have…”

Soon after that you heard stirring under the cloaked object you noticed earlier. An oddly familiar grunt soon followed. You took off at a run and yanked down the cloth, which revealed a very battered Dean one that had cuts, bruises, and blood covering every inch of him. He was chained so that he was pinned against a metal table with his arms pinned out away from him and his feet shoulder with apart also chained down, so that he was completely immobile. His head hung low but he slowly picked it up and squinted at you. Then shifted his gaze to Lucifer.

“Quit with the games already, just let me die”, you blinked and were a bit attaken back by the reaction. He saw you looked right through you and thought that he was just being punked. Your heart sank, it wasn’t like you were expecting this to be easy, but this, this sucked big time.

“Oh, but Dean things just got more interesting, because this is her this is the real her see”, he came up behind you and slashed your arm with a knife, you yelped. “I can make her bleed and cry out because this one, this one, is real and she can feel pain.” Dean shifted uncomfortably almost as if he believed him. Suddenly he uselessly pulled against his restraints. “Okay kiddos party’s over (Y/N) here came to make a bargain. So lets hear it what are the terms.”

“Trade me for Dean”, you blurted out. Again Dean struggled against the restraints and shouted but got nowhere.

“You know Deano here is a lot of fun, I’m not so sure you’d be as entertaining.”

An idea popped into your head. “Oh sure I am” you said leaning in close whispering in his ear. “We can have a lot of fun.”

“Dammit, (Y/N), get your head out of your ass and run!” Dean yelled at you from behind the dank black bars. You shot a pitiful look at him. At that point you saw a tear slip down deans perfectly chiseled features. He had done everything to keep you and Sammy safe and you decided it was your turn.

“Deal, sweetheart. Just seal it with a kiss.”

“(Y/N)! Why are you doing this I’m not worth it!”

“But Dean you are in every way you’re prefect and I love you and can’t go on without you so please go live your life and be happy.”


End file.
